


Cry me a river

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Inspired by the Music Video of JT's song





	Cry me a river

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Music Video of JT's song

 

Tyler looked up from the book he had in his hands when he heard the key turn in the lock. The last few hours he spent reading the book, or at least he tried, but he couldn't focus on the plot. His hands were shaking, when he placed the book beside him on the couch and stood up.

Josh entered the living room and stopped when he saw Tyler standing in front of the couch.

"I waited for you to come home." Tyler said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I was out." Josh mumbled.

Tyler looked at him. "Where?"

"Downtown." Josh answered and avoided Tyler's gaze.

Tyler held his breath and turned his wedding ring. "I thought you wouldn't come home tonight." Tyler whispered.

Josh didn't answer. He stared at the floor.

Tyler noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He didn't show how much it hurt him. He knew it was going to happen, after so many years. He didn't tell Josh that he knew where he had been tonight. He was too tired.

"It's late." Tyler said. "We have work tomorrow. We should go to bed."

Josh nodded and followed Tyler to their bedroom, where they got ready for bed. Josh didn't look at Tyler once.

When they lied next to each other, Tyler listened to Josh's breathing. He knew his husband had fallen asleep. Tyler turned, his back facing Josh, and ignored the tears that dropped on the sheets.

 

 

Tyler kissed the other man's lips, holding a camera with his hand and filming it. The man grinded his ass against Tyler's crotch and Tyler moaned quietly, always looking straight into the camera. The man ran his hands over Tyler's body, down to his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Tyler didn't even react when he kissed Tyler's neck and sucked it until he left a purple hickie.

 

 

The house seemed empty when Josh entered it. Then, he noticed, half of their stuff was gone. He dropped his jacket and ran to the bedroom, calling his husband's name. The bedroom was empty, only two objects on the white sheets of the bed. Josh walked slowly around the bed and sat down. Tyler's wedding ring and a camera. Josh grabbed the camera and pressed the play button. After a few seconds of watching, he threw the camera on the floor and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't even cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if you want to see Tyler and Zack dancing to this song, you can watch this:  
> https://youtu.be/On13n5qBqzI


End file.
